The present invention generally relates to a marking device, a method of using the same and an accessory kit for a marking device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a marking device, a method of using the same and an accessory kit for a marking device that provide a sheath that fits over a marking device, such as, for example, a pen, and further relates to an end cap that fits on the end of the marking device. Further, the present invention relates to a marking device, a method of using the same and an accessory kit for a marking device that contains an antimicrobial substance on the sheath for sterilizing the sheath.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a marking device, such as, for example, a pen, a pencil or other like marking device. Further, it is known to design marking devices so that the devices are comfortable to hold. Of course, many writing instruments are difficult and/or uncomfortable to hold and, during use of the same, users often experience the development of calluses or like friction points on the hands or fingers of the users, particularly those fingers which grip the writing instrument. Further, often handicaps or other difficulties arise with certain individuals making it difficult or uncomfortable to hold or grip a writing instrument.
It is also generally known to provide a marking device in, for example, a public area, such as a school, an office, a hospital, a retail store or the like, that may be chained or otherwise connected to a permanent structure such as, for example, a desk or a wall. Many such marking devices are configured to have the chain or connecting device integrally formed and extending from the marking device through an end of the marking device. To remove the marking device from the chain, a link may be removed from the chain thereby separating the marking device and a certain length of chain from the remainder of the chain that is attached to the permanent structure. This may make it difficult to replace the marking device to the connecting device when the marking device no longer functions or otherwise is depleted of writing material such as, for example, ink.
Moreover, marking devices used in, for example, the aforementioned public areas are susceptible to contact with bacteria, viruses and/or other microbes on the surface of the marking device. Subsequent contact with the marking device by other individuals in a public area may increase the likelihood of exposure to the bacteria, viruses and/or the microbes thereby likely causing illness or disease to spread.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved marking device, a method of using the same and an accessory kit for a marking device that overcome the problems associated with known marking devices.